Honeymoon
by azurastar691
Summary: Edward and Bella go on their honeymoon to a Caribbean Island. Disaster ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so I don't really know how the process goes. But I'm trying anyways._

_Disclaimer: The idea for all of this is from Twilight. (or, specifically, Eclipse) Its Stephanie Meyer's brilliantosity!_

--

"Bella, love, rise and shine…Bella…"

The angel's voice that belonged to my husband, Edward, was trying to get me to wake up. However, I was too fond of my pillow to relinquish it this early in the morning. "Unnhh," I groaned, "five more minutes."

"Not a chance, Bella," Edward coaxed. "We have a flight to make, and I can only drive so fast."

The mention of his crazily fast driving made me struggle into consciousness. I glared at him, or attempted to. This early in the morning, the most I could accomplish was an odd squinty-eyed stare. "I'm driving. I prefer to keep to the speed limit, thank you very much."

"Not a chance, Bella," Edward repeated. "We're already running late as it is."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was intercepted by a pair of stony cold lips that closed over mine. Immediately giving up my argument, I pulled myself closer to his body. "Maybe I can make this time be an exception," I whispered.

"Good," he whispered back, kissing my forehead. "Now, get up Bella, our flight's in only two hours."

I struggled to sit up, still dizzy from the kissing, and glanced at the clock. 4:00 am. Ugh. Sliding out of bed, I staggered to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up. Our suitcases had already been packed for our honeymoon—and for only a three-day trip to a Caribbean Island, I sure had brought a lot of stuff. Edward's was less than half the size of mine, and I only felt slightly guilty that he would be most likely be carrying both our bags.

When Edward had first told me that he had arranged a honeymoon trip to the island the day after our wedding, I had protested. After all, I was supposed to be turned into a vampire soon, and I thought he was just trying to buy more time. He had still managed to convince me—even though he officially belonged to me now, he could still always manage to sway my opinions, his smoldering eyes advocating his point. Explaining that we would only be gone for three days, he promised that I would be changed the day after we returned. He told me that in our absence, Carlisle would move the family to our new home in Illinois, and Alice would explain to Charlie that I would be coming along. The honeymoon was partially a way for Charlie to not be able to convince me to stay at home.

There had also been my concern of how Edward would hide the fact he was a vampire on a sunny Caribbean Island. He replied slyly that the only others on the island were a middle aged woman and her husband, who stayed inside and tended the inn where we would be staying.

"You rented an island!" I had screamed. But he had only smirked in that infuriating way of his and kissed me until I had complied.

Upon returning to Edward after changing into clothes, I was immediately swooped up by his strong arms as he ran downstairs to where he had moved our bags. My new family came out to bid us goodbye, and we made it out to the car in another fifteen minutes. They had, of course, insisted on presenting me with a full set of snorkeling gear, which I ended up with despite my protests. In another few minutes we were on the road in my outrageously secure, shiny new car.

--

I needed to see Charlie again. Just one more time before I left and could never come back because of the never-ending thirst that came with being a vampire. And even after I can control my thirst, if I showed up at Charlie's door looking like the 18-year-old I am, ten years from now, with white, marble hard, cold skin that sparkles in the sunlight, it would definitely cause him to raise an alarm. Besides, I could never give him that kind of scare, much as I know I will want to see him in the future. My mom, maybe. She at least will believe us if we tried to explain. But not my dad.

It took us two minutes flat to reach Charlie's house. It took Edward another half a second to be out of the car, go around it, and open the door on my side for me to get out. Unbuckling my seatbelt, he looked down at me, golden eyes smoldering.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked. "I know its tough…but you can always keep in touch via email. Just keep in mind that this isn't the last time you'll ever talk to him. And there's always the phone."

We kissed briefly and I got out of the car. Charlie, always seeming to know when we would drop by, had already opened the door. I ran up to him, planted a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him tightly. These were our last moments together. It was all I could do to stifle the tears that were screaming to be let out, all I could do to not break down and begin sobbing. I tried to think positive. _It's all worth it. You can still talk to him later. Its not goodbye forever. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Bye Bella," he said. "See you in three days. Have fun, kiddo, ok? Don't do anything stupid. Love you."

_Dad! _I wanted to scream. _I love you and I'll miss you and just want to spend more time with you! I'm going away forever but I don't want to and I just want to stand here just hugging you because I know I'll never see you again! And I can't stand that, Dad, I just can't. I love you so much, Charlie. _But all I said was: "Love you too, Dad." And then I left him standing there and walked back to the car. He waved to us as we drove away. I got one final good look at him and then we rounded the corner and he was gone.

--

I finally broke down in the car. Heaving sobs that racked my entire body, I let go of all the emotion that I had not let Charlie see. _I would never hug him again. Only talk over the phone, email, see him asleep once in awhile. It would never be enough. I'd break his heart, watch him grow old and die._

When I first started crying, Edward had unbuckled my seatbelt and slid me over so that I was curled up on his lap, head on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay," he repeated over and over. His face pressed into my hair, worried eyes looking down at me.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, though it was probably only about twenty minutes. All of a sudden, it dawned on me that his eyes were not on the road, and probably hadn't been for a majority of the past third of an hour.

I glared at him: "Keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped.

Immediately he looked up. And immediately I felt sorry for being so snappy.

"Sorry. I'm no fun. Just grumpy. Ugh!"

He chuckled and looked back down. "At least you're yourself again." His face turned solemn. "I was worried about you."

I reached my head up and tried to reach his lips. "Thanks for…" I trailed off.

Edward just smiled and kissed me gently. "We'll be at the Seattle Airport soon." He scooted me back over to my seat and reattached the seatbelt. "I'll have to slow down to snail pace."

"You mean the speed limit," I snorted.

"Something like that."

We had reached the airport now, and quickly parked. A glance at the car clock showed that we had an hour to check in our bags and reach our flight gate.

The bag worker who checked in, or rather tried to check in, our bags seemed extraordinarily flustered by Edward's presence. The whole situation was quite funny, really. The conversation went a bit like this:

Edward: "Hi"

Flustered Bag Lady: (Dreamily) "Heyyy"

Edward: (Looking at her like she's crazy) "Um, hi. We'd like to check in our bags please, ma'am."

Flustered Bag Lady: "Oh. Right. Um. Let me see your tickets please." (Reaches out to Edward's hand)

Edward: "They're right there on the desktop."

Flustered Bag Lady: "Oh. Um. Right. Um. Just one minute. (Looks back up at him and flutters her eyelashes) Do you come here often?"

Edward: "It's the airport. I come here to travel, and if we don't hurry, we'll miss our flight. You were checking in our bags."

Flustered Bag Lady: "Our?" (Notices me for the first time and resumes speaking in a slightly colder, more businesslike manner) "Alright then, sir." (Attaches the bag tag on our luggage.) "Enjoy your trip to…(examines bag tag)…Puerto Rico. Meeting up with family?"

Edward: "No. We're on our honeymoon."

Flustered Bag Lady: (Glaring down at me and obviously thinking I didn't deserve Edward—which, by the way, I considered nearly every day) "Well then. Have a nice trip."

I giggled as I walked away with Edward toward security. "You shouldn't dazzle people like that. Did you see her face?" I mimicked her high, floaty voice: "Do you come here often?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Edward and he chuckled.

"At least you didn't have to listen to her thoughts," he replied.

"Oh, I think I can guess what she was thinking. But anyways, lets just get through security. I'm starving!" I held my stomach and staggered forward a few steps to prove my point, promptly tripped over a bump in the carpeting, and almost fell.

"Well, lets just focus on the getting through security part first," he said while I grinned sheepishly back at him.

We passed through the security check without any problems, quickly bought a Starbuck's pastry, and made it to our flight gate just on time. Edward had bought first-class tickets. _Figures_, I thought.

Once in the plane, I leaned onto Edward and sighed. I felt secure in his arms, which were wrapped around me, fingers caressing my cheek.

"I hope your bad luck doesn't crash the plane," he whispered.

"Who knows?" I retorted, "Anyways, you would find a way to save me."

"Too true, Bella, love."

I quickly dozed off against him, hardly noticing when he reclined our seats and tucked an in-flight blanket around me. It was so comfortable that I couldn't help falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_All Stephanie Meyer's characters, world, etc. I'm just speculating on what could happen._

--

I awoke with a jolt as Edward sat straight up, sending my head tumbling down to his marble hard lap. I was about to complain when I felt him tense up. Immediately, I felt frightened. What could possibly have gone wrong to make him so nervous?

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

He paused for a second, then looked back at me, but I could see that he was concentrating on something else. _Ah, _I thought, _then the problem must be because of what someone else is thinking. But then, what could they be thinking to make him so agitated?_

Suddenly, he sat back in the seat like he had been before, pulling my head back into its comfortable position. But his body remained tense.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I repeated, "Tell me!"

"Shh, Bella," he whispered. "I need you to lie like before with your eyes closed. Act like you're asleep. In a minute, two men will come through the plane. These men are plane hijackers. They are planning to take control of the plane."

"But you'll stop them, right?" I had no doubt that this was what Edward planned to do. But I still had to ask.

"Yes, of course."

Part of me wondered why he didn't get up right then and there and just finish off the men. After all, he was at least a hundred times stronger than they were, and bullets would just bounce off him. But then I realized that if any of the plane passengers saw him kill two seemingly innocent men with superhuman strength, they would probably freak out. And even if he did fashion some sort of weapon and kill them without the excessive show of strength, the passengers would still think he was crazy for killing two random men without any apparent reason. So he had to figure out a way for the hijackers to show who they were, and then incapacitate them before they did any damage, all without showing that he wasn't human.

I felt Edward shift slightly, and instinctively opened my eyes a crack. What I saw was two ordinary-looking men casually walking down the aisle. They were both a little over six feet tall. One had dark brown skin, and the other had skin that was a pale white. Both were cleanly shaven, wore blue jeans and polo shirts, and carried thick brown jackets that were commonly seen in the cold Seattle area. They looked like the opposite of terrorists. They looked like normal men, traveling to Costa Rica for vacation.

As soon as they had reached the front of the plane and disappeared into the cockpit, Edward turned to me.

"How much does the warranty on that new computer of yours cover?"

"Everything. It'll even replace the computer if it gets broken." I was puzzled at the randomness of the question. It seemed irrelevant at the time.

"Can borrow it?"

"Sure." I reached to pull my backpack out from under the seat in front of me, but found it gone. Looking up, I found that Edward had already grabbed it, had pulled the laptop out, and was unbuckling his seatbelt. I started to unbuckle mine, but he shook his head no.

"Bella, love, you know you can't come. They have guns. I couldn't stand to have you hurt."

I nodded and stayed, knowing full well that I would follow him as soon as he entered the cockpit. I now knew what the laptop was for; it would serve as a "weapon," meaning he would merely bonk the hijackers on the head, knocking them out.

Noiselessly, he slid open the cockpit door and disappeared inside. I then unbuckled, stood up, and followed, peering in through the window in the door.

One man had already been knocked out and was lying unconscious on the floor. The other had a large knife pressed to the captain's throat and was facing Edward.

"Make one move, and he dies," said the man.

_How cliché, _I thought. _The typical bad-guy line._

I glanced once more around the cockpit cabin and found that the copilot had too already been knocked out, probably by one of the strange men. The pilot faced forward.

Edward paused for a second, then moved so quickly that the man had no chance to react. One second he was standing poised to attack, and the next the hijacker was lying unconscious on the plane floor, a large bump rising from his head.

The pilot turned around in his chair, and I could see that he was shaking visibly. Taking this as my cue to enter, as Edward looked a bit too formidable for the pilot to handle at the moment. I hoped that if I was there, it might lessen the tension a bit. I was wrong. As soon as the pilot saw me enter, he fainted.

Edward spun around, surprise on his face, but as soon as he saw me, he relaxed.

"Bella." He walked toward me and pulled me into a hug, pressing his lips firmly to my forehead. "It's okay now. Relax."

I had not realized that I had tensed up, but somehow I had. With a sigh I pulled myself closer to him and tilted my head up, searching for his lips.

However, Edward pulled away, surveying the cabin. The two mysterious men were both lying unconscious on the floor—they would probably be out cold for at least another couple of hours. The copilot was also knocked senseless, and the pilot had fainted. Luckily, no blood had spilled.

Quickly, he tied the two hijackers together with a length of rope he had found in the cockpit, and stuffed strips of fabric from their shirts in their mouths. Edward settled the copilot more comfortably in his chair. He sent me to retrieve our blankets and pillows.

When I returned, he sat the pilot up against the wall, making him as comfortable as possible. Then he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"You're not planning to…fly the plane, are you?" I asked incredulously.

He just chuckled.

"You _do_ know how, right?"

He chuckled again.

"_Edward!_"

"Yes, Bella. Just so happens that I took a couple flying classes back in the eighties. You know, when I got bored."

That was so like him—able to do everything and anything. I watched as he sat down at the pilot's seat and examined the controls.

"Ah," he muttered, "Slightly off course." He quickly fixed the plane's orientation.

I walked up to where he was sitting and sat down on his lap. "So you weren't kidding that time when you told me you would fly the plane should anything happen to the pilot and copilot."

"No, I wasn't," Edward replied, "and, by the way, only your bad luck could knock both out, so I guess you're lucky I'm here."

"I'm always lucky you're here," I whispered, as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

"I'm just happy you're safe," he whispered back.


End file.
